Vamos Ricitos
by HptwloveMotion
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione no hubiera entrado a Hogwarts en primer año? ¿En qué casa estaría? ¿Cómo lo tomarían los sangre pura? ¿Dejarían a una hija de muggles estar en su casa sin hacerle pagar por ello? O tal vez, solo tal vez un amor imposible.


_¿Qué pasaría si Hermione no hubiera entrado a Hogwarts en primer año?.. ¿En qué casa estaría? ¿Slytherin? ¿Cómo lo tomarían los sangre pura? ¿Dejarían a una hija de muggles estar en su casa sin hacerle pagar por ello? O tal vez, solo tal vez un amor imposible y que nadie creía en el podría comenzar a surgir, después de todo… del odio al amor hay tan solo un paso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.- <strong>

—Los quiero padres. —dijo una chica castaña mientras abrazaba los cálidos brazos de dos personas mayores muy parecidos a ella en ciertos aspectos, parecían una familia de Londres totalmente normal, lo único que no era normal allí era lo que se encontraba dentro de las maletas de la joven con ojos color miel, que se encontraban repletas de libros mágicos, ingredientes para pociones simples, además de el nuevo uniforme que portaría. Había dejado la escuela Beauxbeatons, aquella escuela francesa que tal solo parecía no ser para ella Demasiados modales pensó mientras recibía un beso en su frente de parte de su madre, eran muy unidos y ahora que su hija volvería a irse a una escuela por todo el año se sentirían solos…ya que ellos eran muggles, no magos.

—También nosotros a ti cariño, ahora ve allí y se la mejor. —dijo el señor Granger con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, la señora Granger tan solo asintió ante las palabras de su esposo.

—No los defraudaré, lo juro. —la chica castaña, Hermione, era demasiado terca y decidida que no sería capaz de fallar en algo.

—Lo sabemos, ahora vete, es tarde. —Hermione asintió y cruzó por el andén 9 ¾ para llegar a aquel tren que iba a Hogwarts.

Los jóvenes magos se encontraban subiendo su equipaje al tren y hablando con amigos que lo más seguro era que los conocieran desde cursos anteriores. La ojimiel cursaría el Sexto año allí, así que si quería acabar ese periodo de una buena manera, debía ser aceptada entre aquellos alumnos que parecían extrañados ante la presencia de aquella chica entre ellos.

Pero tan solo unos ojos verdes llamaron la atención de la castaña, se acercó a el empujando sus maletas con un tanto de esfuerzo y sonrió al ver que no se equivocaba, aquella persona era Harry Potter, le sonrió ampliamente extendiendo sus delgados labios e hizo un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza.

—Harry Potter ¿Cierto? —dijo mirándolo con una ceja enarcada y el ceño un poco fruncido ante el peso de las maletas, por lo que las soltó un poco apoyándolas más en el suelo.

—Así es pero no te conozco, tu eres…—Hermione sonrió al oír al joven Potter y extendió su mano hacía enfrente.

—Hermione Granger, un gusto. —

—Lo mismo digo Hermione, ¿Nueva en Hogwarts ah? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa divertida al ver el creciente sonrojo de la castaña.

—¿Acaso se nota mucho? —El chico rió y negó mientras tomaba sus maletas y comenzaba a caminar junto con la castaña, le había llamado la atención el verla aquí, parecía recatada y seria aún así, se le hacía agradable.

—No, no se nota mucho. Tan solo no te había visto— Dijo restándole importancia.

Iba a responder a aquello pero un joven pelirrojo de la misma estatura que Harry se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando, Hermione abrió la boca un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza antes de despedirse de Harry con la mano y subir al tren después de dejar su equipaje, ya iba a arrancar y ella quería un buen compartimiento.

Encontró uno al fondo del pasillo que parecía desocupado, se acercó al vagón pero en el camino chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo, frunció el ceño y talló su codo suavemente.

—Debes fijarte por dónde vas novata. —le dijo la voz de un chico rubio de ojos color gris que la dejó sin palabras con las cuales responderle, el chico tan solo siguió su camino sin siquiera ayudarla, ella se puso de pie y suspiró, vaya manera de empezar a relacionarse….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno mi primera historia xd Seque está corto pero este es tan solo el principio, donde los personajes se conocen y blablabla :3 Bueno les diré, subiré capítulos cada dos días o diario, depende que tan ocupada esté y claro cuantos reviews reciba(?) ._. Eso sonó a soborno pero bue 8| Diganme todo lo que quieran, estoy dispuesta a oír regaños y gritos de cualquiera*-* <em>**

**_Sin más me despido y nos vemos mañana o pasado :B_**

**_Los quiero3 Dav._**


End file.
